1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus signaling in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for generating a signal having a converted sampling rate in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, there co-exist mobile communication devices variously supporting a plurality of communication schemes according to a rapidly developed communication technique. Accordingly, a situation in which support for different communication schemes may be necessitated for a service region supporting a specific communication scheme, is frequently encountered. In this case, an establishment of a system for supporting a new communication scheme requires a considerable expense and an inefficient allocation of resources.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of supporting different communication schemes using a pre-installed base station.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a base station in a related communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a base station 100 includes a Digital Unit (DU) 110 for processing a transmission/reception signal in a baseband, a Radio Frequency (RF) Unit (RU) 130 for processing a transmission/reception signal in an Inter Frequency (IR) band or an RF band, and a DU-RU interface 120 for serving as an interface between the DU 110 and the RU 130. The DU 110 includes a higher layer block 112, a Down Link (DL) transmission modem 114, and an Up Link (UL) reception modem 116. The RU 130 includes a digital-up converter 132, a digital-down converter 134, a Digital Analog Converter (DAC) 136, an Analog Digital Converter (ADC) 138, a transmission RF path 140, and a reception RF path 142. When it is desired to connect the base station 100 having the aforementioned configuration to a base station which uses the same system bandwidth as the base station 100, which uses a sampling rate in a different baseband, and which supports a different communication system, while using the RU 130 of the base station 100 as in its current configuration, a conversion of the sampling rate between the DU 110 and the RU 130 is necessary.
FIG. 2 is a diagram schematically illustrating a related sampling rate converting apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 2, the sampling rate converting apparatus 200 includes an expander 205, a low-pass filter 210, and a compressor 215.
A related method of converting a sampling rate will be described based on an example of converting a sampling rate of a fractional rate (L/M). Herein, L and M are natural numbers, respectively. Referring to FIG. 2, the expander 205 increases an input sampling rate by L times and transfers the L-times increased input sampling rate to the low-pass filter 210. The low-pass filter 210 is a tap-K Finite Impulse Response (FIR) filter. The low pass filter 210 performs a linear interpolation using a low-pass filtering to the L-times increased input sampling rate. The compressor 215 decreases the sampling rate by M times. Accordingly, in order to convert the sampling rate by the rate of L/M, a high clock corresponding to L times of the input sampling rate is necessary, and a multiplication calculation amount required for the low-pass filtering is increased in proportion to M×K. If L and M in the conversion rate L/M of the sampling rate are increased, a complexity for calculation of the sampling rate is increased. Consequently, it becomes impossible to implement the conversion of a corresponding sampling rate through the aforementioned method of converting the sampling rate.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for generating a signal having a converted sampling rate in a communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.